The Rogue
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: It's mid 2051 and Emelie has just graduated. She is offered an interview at WestWorld where her brother works. As she starts working there she finds out her brother is missing and things aren't going as it should be. Will Emelie find out where her brother is and will she be able to leave Westworld, knowing what's going on behind closed curtains.


_Hello reader! Just a heads up. This chapter is kind of short and doesn't really have anything to do with Westworld, it's more of an introduction to the story. I believe the second chapter also will be so as well. It's go get to know some of the characters and I wanted give the story a proper beginning. I hope you will enjoy the story that is about to unfold. Thank you! ~ Kitty_

It was a bright evening. Even though the sun was about to set, the people living there were still full of life. The night life would awake in a few hours. The roads were still wet from the rain earlier that day. The lights from all the apartments lit the city up. Some would say the light was annoying, but those who liked a good view, just had to go right outside the city, at the top of the hill and watched as life passed by.

In an apartment, not too far away from Futurum Cerebri University, sat a young girl bent over her laptop. Her room was dark, but the dim and pink light from the sun outside lit up some of her floor and wall. She was staring at her screen, waiting for something to happen. Her round glasses were patiently resting on her nose. By her side was a thick book laying open on page 375. It was a section about how the brain was divided up. It was written in Latin. Her hair was still a little damp from the shower. In her hands she was holding a box of noodles. It had lost some of its heat, but was still edible.

Her laptop starts to ring and it's a person named Mark Rogue calling the girl on TT (TalkThrough). She clicked on the Blue button, with the camera on it, on the screen and Mark's face and her own popped up on the screen. Mark was smiling as soon has he saw her face.

"Emelie!" He smiled and waved. He had a strong face with a smooth skin. His black beard made him look older than he was, but his styled short hair, showed he wanted to look groomed. His tanned skin made his blue eyes pop.

"Hi brother, how are you doing?" She asked. She sounded almost carelessly, but she didn't mean to. After ten hours at the school bench, she could finally say she was done.

"I'm doing fine, been working a lot lately. We're trying out some new updates, but they look very unfinished to me. I'm just going through them, just to make sure nothing goes wrong when we launch them." He explained. He took a quick glance at Emelie's grey shirt and could see the university's logo. He knew when Emelie wore that shirt, she was also wearing her red sweatpants. He chuckled. "Long day, huh?"

She looked down for a moment, looked up and brushed her hair to the side. "Yeah, been working my ass off for ten hours today, just for some extra last-minute credit. Hardly worth the work, but done is done. Guess I'm just glad it's all over now." She sighed with a faint smile. She pushed her glasses back in place and Mark could see the reflection of her screen in her glasses.

"So, how do you think you've done? You've had quite some busy life the last four years, and let's not forget that month where it was so much you had a meltdown. Do you feel it's been worth it?" He asked. Mark was a great brother, but sometimes he worried too much. Even though Emelie had one bad month, it was still impressive she had held her head cold after everything.

"You're right, it's been four busy years, but I believe it's been worth it. I've pushed myself so far that even the teachers couldn't believe it. I pressed my master in programming down to two years, and PhD in psychology down to four years, plus the law courses on the side. My head could barely keep up, and it doesn't help that three of my books were in Latin. I'm glad I took that Latin course back in high school, or else I wouldn't have been able to keep up at all. The third year was the worst, but I made it." She chuckled nervously. She leaned back in her chair and drew her fingers through her hair. Mark looked at her. He could see she was exhausted. Emelie looked at Mark and he smiled.

"Hey, you're done, so you can finally take a well-deserved break. How is it going on the job front?" He asked. He was hoping she had a job, but didn't expect it, especially when he knew how busy she had been.

"Yeah, looking forward to it. I haven't had time for work, but I've been offered countless job offers, but I just don't want any of them. I want to work with you. I don't want to continue living without being able to see you more often. I miss goofing around with you and having you here when I'm feeling down or afraid."

"Yes, I know Emelie, but you know it's busy here at work. I don't think it will be more free time for me if you start working here. I know it sucks, I truly know, but trust me, this job isn't just fun. I have a lot to do all the time."

"But will you be at my graduation ceremony at least?" She asked hopeful. A part of her knew he wouldn't be there, but she had to ask, so she didn't get let down at the ceremony.

Mark sighed. He didn't want to answer. "Emelie..." He felt a knot tie in his stomach. He saw she knew. "I'm really sorry, Emelie, but I can't be there. The new update is just consuming my time so much. But I promise to meet you later and give you your graduation gift. I promise you will like it." He tried to smile to lift the mood.

"I understand, Mark. I kind of knew, but I had hope. I rather see you, than not see you at all. Will you give me a hint to your gift?" She stapled a fake smile on her face, pretending it was ok.

"Ok, one hint. The word is protector. I promise you I'll see you as soon I have time."

"Thank you, Mark. I'll give you a call when the ceremony is over. I'll look forward to see you." Emelie smiled. Mark chuckled and glanced over his camera.

"Emelie, I have to go now, but know that we'll see each other later. If I don't pick up after your ceremony, don't worry, I'm probably drowning in papers." He joked.

"Ok, goodbye Mark." She waved and Mark hung up. The room felt empty now, like a bright vail was removed. The room was darker than before. The sun was gone and the only thing lighting up the room was the screen of her laptop. She drew her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. She looked at her box of noodles, but they weren't tempting at all. They seemed almost soggy. Suddenly her laptop starts ringing again. This time it was another one named Jack Fishfinger. Emelie clicks the blue button again and two faces appear on the screen.

"Good evening Emelie." Jack says. He was also wearing a shirt with the school's logo on it.

"Hi Jack, how are things going?" Emelie asked and leaned back in her chair.

Jack leaned forward and he was wearing his headset which had lights on it. "It's going good, been playing games all day. It's nice to have vacation now. Been some pretty hardworking years." He answered. Emelie could spot a poster behind him. It was the film cover of Nightmare on Elm Street from 1984. "How is it going with you? I heard you worked for that last-minute credit. I don't understand why though. You're going to graduate with honors and you've always been on top of the class."

Emelie thought she would feel flattered, but she felt nothing. She guessed it was from all the working. She just smiled to hide her empty feelings. "Yeah, I ended up going, but I was more like a teacher than a student there. I couldn't work because so many asked me questions for the assignment. Mrs. Green assured me I would get my extra credit anyway, since I had been so helpful. But I guess you're right, I don't really need that extra credit."

"Well, what did you get on your exam? Oh wait, I don't need to hear it because we all know what you got." Jack joked. Emelie faked a small laugh. "Sorry, I had to. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow. I would guess it might be our last time together this week."

"Our last time together? What do you mean?" Emelie asked.

"Well, it's graduation day on Friday, after that we have to get work and we probably won't work together. We will have to move to other cities and so on. I know I'm leaving in about two weeks, Philip is probably going back to his father and work for that company and Patrick... well Patrick I don't know. I'm sure he got something." Jack leaned back and scanned Emelie's face.

"I see. Well, if this week will be our last, we have to have a graduation and farewell party. I'm not going to lose you guys forever without a party." Emelie chuckled. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Of course, we're going to have a party. But yeah, will you have lunch with me tomorrow? We can meet up at Joe & the Orange Bean." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll meet you there half past one."

"Great... oh! I gotta go now, my clan is waiting, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Emelie."

Before Emelie could say anything, Jack hung up and she was yet again alone. She decided to just go to bed and look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
